Occurence
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Konohamaru mengerjapkan mata sebelum melemparkan tatapan bingung kepada senior yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Gaara mengulaskan seringai dan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk meletakkan jari telunjuk tepat di bibirnya, membuat isyarat agar sang junior tetap menjaga sikap dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. [MAJOR OOC. WARNING: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Occurrence**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Characters not mine_ _, I own_ _the fic only_

 _ **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_ Typo, OOC dan OOC, _**shounen ai**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Gaara mengulurkan tangan, memberikan isyarat sederhana agar pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya tidak ikut campur kedalam urusan teman mereka. Uzumaki Naruto terkadang memang terlihat seperti seseorang yang polos, bodoh dan mudah dipermainkan, tapi sebagai seseorang yang sudah mengenalnya selama lebih dari lima tahun Gaara tahu betul berapa persen kebenaran dari penilaian tadi.

Konohamaru menatap seniornya dengan tajam tapi ia tetap menuruti perintah yang ia dapatkan. Ia, Gaara dan Naruto memang miliki hubungan yang dekat, tapi ia tahu betul mereka tetap memiliki batasan yang tidak boleh mereka langgar. Lagipula jika ada yang boleh turun tangan dalam masalah ini, Gaara memiliki hak yang lebih besar daripada dirinya.

"Aku ingin kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Kau tentu tahu kalau dia bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang lebih baik kan?"

Gaara bersandar di punggung kursi dan melipat kedua lengan didepan dada, menunggu balasan yang akan diberikan lelaki yang baru saja meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya diatas meja tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ia tidak menyangka ajakannya agar mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di restoran favorit mereka ini akan mendapat interupsi dari seorang wanita cantik yang sayangnya tidak mereka kenal.

"Menurutmu siapa yang pantas menjadi kekasihnya? Jangan rekomendasikan dirimu karena apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang sama sekali bukanlah hal yang baik."

Untuk pertama kalinya sang lelaki berambut pirang mengangkat pandangan untuk membalas tatapan dari sosok yang sudah mengganggu waktu luang berharganya. Setelah dipaksa untuk menyelesaikan semua laporan pertengahan tahun yang melibatkan banyak table dan angka, Naruto sejujurnya tidak mau menghadapi hal merepotkan semacam ini.

Putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu menumpukan dagu disalah satu lengannya. Ia menatap lurus wajah sang wanita, berusaha mencari kemungkinan apakah ia pernah bertemu atau sekedar melihatnya sebelum ini.

"Menurutmu siapa yang pantas menjadi kekasihnya? Kalau kau bisa menyebutkan setidaknya lima nama, aku tidak akan ragu untuk merekomendasikannya langsung kepada Sasuke sekarang juga."

Konohamaru mengerjapkan mata sebelum melemparkan tatapan bingung kepada senior yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Gaara mengulaskan seringai dan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk meletakkan jari telunjuk tepat di bibirnya, membuat isyarat lain agar sang junior tetap menjaga sikapnya dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Apa kau butuh banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya? Aku masih harus menyelesaikan makan malam dan pergi menikmati malam akhir pekanku."

Naruto mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan dan memesan _dessert_ setelah menanyakan apa yang diinginkan kedua temannya, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sang wanita yang masih berdiri di dekat mejanya.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu jawabanmu, nona."

Naruto kembali menatap sang lawan setelah melirik jam tangannya. Malam sudah semakin larut dan kalau ia tidak segera pergi setelah menghabiskan _dessert-_ nya nanti, ia pasti akan mendapatkan masalah. Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, tapi yang jelas pasti ada yang lebih pantas menjadi kekasihnya daripada dirimu."

"Apa kau bercanda? Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan hewan liar tanpa memiliki calon pemilik barunya terlebih dulu? Apa kau tahu kalau seseorang bisa mati jika aku melepaskannya tanpa memasang tali kekang?"

Dengusan geli yang dilemparkan Gaara dan suara tersedak dari Konohamaru membuat Naruto melemparkan tatapan tajam. Ia tahu kalau bukan dirinya yang menjadi bahan tertawaan, tapi situasi dan _mood-_ nya sekarang membuat kekesalannya mudah tersulut. Ia kembali mengarahkan perhatian kepada sang wanita.

"Kau cantik, nona. Kau sangat cantik. Aku tidak akan ragu untuk memintamu menjadi kekasihku kalau aku memang menyukaimu. Akan sangat disayangkan kalau kau memilih Uchiha Sasuke sebagai kekasihmu. Dibandingkan dengannya, kau jauh lebih pantas mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik darinya."

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. Walaupun Naruto menggunakan nada bicara santai dan kasual saat mengutarakan pendapatnya, sang wanita pada kenyataannya tetap memiliki rona merah ketika dia menyelesaikan perkataan. Gaara tidak tahu kenapa Naruto bisa terus melakukan hal seperti ini kepada para gadis tanpa sadar.

"Nona, apa kau tahu bagaimana berengseknya lelaki yang sedang kau sukai itu? Dia tidak membiarkanku menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan hal itu membuatku harus menginap di kantor selama empat hari! Kau tahu apa hal yang lebih berengsek dari itu? DIA TERUS MEMBUAT PONSELKU BERDERING TANPA HENTI SELAMA AKU SIBUK MENGERJAKAN SEMUA ITU! DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBIARKANKU BERKONSENTRASI! AAARRGGHH!"

Kali ini Gaara tertawa pendek sementara Konohamaru membiarkan tawanya sendiri meledak lepas. Ketegangan yang awalnya melingkupi meja ketiga lelaki itu lenyap dengan sempurna karena protes dan luapan kekesalan yang baru saja dilepaskan sang Uzumaki. Sang wanita yang pada awalnya memiliki tatapan mata tajam dan raut wajah dingin kini terlihat panik dan bingung karena informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Sasuke memiliki kebiasaan buruk ketika dia mabuk? Dia selalu memeluk seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. Apa kau tahu kesulitan yang kualami ketika harus membawanya pulang? Dia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya kepada orang itu! Dia mabuk tapi dia masih memiliki kekuatan untuk memeluk orang lain dengan erat!"

Gaara menyodorkan gelas berisi air mineral yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh kepada Naruto. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepala saat si lelaki bekulit kecoklatan segera menghabiskannya dalam hitungan kurang dari lima detik.

"Aku serius, nona, kau cantik. Kau tidak perlu mengejar lelaki berengsek dan menyebalkan bernama Uchiha Sasuke karena kau bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang jelas jauh lebih baik darinya."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, _Dobe._ Bagaimana bisa kau mencemarkan nama baikku dan setelah itu membuat seorang wanita jatuh cinta padamu, huh?"

Gaara dan Kiba yang menolehkan kepala kearah belakang kursi mereka menunjukkan kalau bukan hanya Naruto yang terkejut dengan kemunculan suara serta sosok yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan.

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang berhasil membuat (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya memaksa) Naruto untuk menjadi kekasihnya melangkah dengan tenang mendekati meja dan menarik satu kursi kosong yang ada tepat di sebelah sang lelaki dengan tenang. Sepasang mata beriris oniksnya terlihat memperhatikan mangkuk setengah kosong yang ada tepat didepan sang kekasih sebelum sebuah helaan napas meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu kalau ramen tidak baik untuk kesehatan, _Dobe?_ Kau harus berhenti mengonsumsi makanan instan dan membiarkan pelayan di kediaman Uchiha menyediakan makanan untukmu sebagai gantinya."

Dua lelaki yang awal tidak mengatakan apapun terlihat saling melemparkan pandangan dengan dahi berkerut, mempertanyakan tingkat kesadaran sang Uchiha karena mereka berdua tahu betul kalau ucapan semacam tadi tidak mungkin meluncur dari mulutnya jika dia dalam keadaan sadar—berbeda jika lelaki berambut _raven_ itu sedang berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

Naruto secara refleks menarik tubuh untuk menjauh saat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangan. Bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri ketika sang kekasih merapikan rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pelayan yang datang membawakan pesanan sang Uzumaki.

"Apa kau masih harus menghabiskan _dessert-_ mu? Kau menolak untuk bertemu denganku seminggu ini, aku sudah sangat merindukanmu kau tahu?"

Sang Uzumaki menepis tangan yang berubah memainkan helai rambutnya dan mengalihkan perhatian ke mangkuk pudingnya.

"Menurutmu karena siapa semua hal itu terjadi huh? Kau yang membuatku harus menyentuh tumpukan laporan itu dan menyelesaikan semuanya selama tiga hari! Apa kau tahu berapa banyak waktu tidur dan waktu luangku yang terbuang karena hal itu? Tentu saja kau tidak tahu! Kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui—"

Gaara dengan cepat menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutup kedua mata Konohamaru. Ia tidak mau membuat pemuda yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahun keduapuluhnya beberapa bulan yang lalu itu mengalami trauma. Ia sendiri mengalihkan pandangan serta perhatian ke langit-langit ruangan karena tidak mau mencuri pandang momen pribadi kedua teman baiknya.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan di sendoknya dan menggunakan bagian tubuhnya itu untuk menjambak rambut bagian belakang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh? Apa yang kau pikirkan, berengsek?" tanyanya yang semakin keras menarik rambut sang lawan bicara. Sementara sebelah tangannya sibuk menghukum sang Uchiha, sebelah tangannya yang lain meraih selembar tisu untuk menetralisir bibirnya yang sudah menjadi korban.

" _Dobe,_ apa yang— Ow, ow, _Dobe!"_

Gaara membiarkan Konohamaru menurunkan tangannya dan ikut melepaskan tawa dengan pemuda itu saat Naruto tidak menghentikan tindakan balas dendamnya. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kepada Naruto seringkali memang berakhir dengan hal semacam ini dan ia sama sekali tidak terkejut (karena seringkali ia sendiri ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto sebagai luapan kekesalan karena keberadaannya sudah diabaikan oleh sang Uchiha).

" _See,_ nona? Lelaki yang kau sukai ini sama sekali tidak— Huh? Kemana nona tadi pergi?"

Sasuke memanfaatkan momen kebingungan Naruto untuk menyelamatkan rambutnya. Ia mendorong kursi yang ia duduki untuk menghindari serangan lanjutan yang mungkin dilakukan sang kekasih.

"Dia pergi saat Sasuke 'menyerangmu'. Kau bisa melanjutkan percakapan kalian kalau kalian bertemu lagi… walaupun aku yakin dia tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu lagi setelah apa yang dia lihat tadi," papar Gaara sembari mengangkat tangan untuk meminta _bill._

"Kalian tidak perlu membayar," cetus Naruto saat kedua lelaki yang duduk diseberangnya hendak merogoh saku. Dengan tangan yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menjambak Sasuke, Naruto menarik ujung jas yang masih dikenakan Sasuke dan mengambil dompet yang lelaki itu letakkan di salah satu sakunya sebelum mengeluarkan kartu kredit tepat saat pelayan datang.

"Setelah mencemarkan nama baik, melakukan tindakan kekerasan, dan sekarang kau melakukan pemerasan? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua tindakan kriminal itu di satu hari yang sama dan secara beruntun, _Dobe?_ "

Naruto melirik sang pemilik suara sebelum menerima kembali kartu kredit dari pelayan dengan senyum. Ia memberikan isyarat dengan tatapan mata agar kedua rekannya segera bersiap meninggalkan restoran dan melanjutkan rencana yang sudah mereka susun sebelumnya.

"Setelah kau melakukan semua itu sekarang kau berniat membuangku begitu saja?"

Sang pemilik rambut pirang mengerlingkan mata bosan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah gagal merubah hampir semua sikap dan sifatnya jika mereka berdua sudah berahadapan seperti sekarang. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan segera bangun dari duduknya. Hari sudah semakin larut dan ia tidak mau menghabiskan banyak waktu di bar yang akan mereka kunjungi, jadi lebih baik ia segera pergi sekarang.

"Hei, _Dobe,_ kau mengacuhkanku? Setelah semua hal yang kau lakukan kau mengacuhkanku? Hei, kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini seenaknya!"

Untuk yang kedua kali Gaara menghentikan niat Konohamaru untuk turun tangan. Berbeda dengan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, kali ini ia menarik kerah bagian belakang dari kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda itu sehingga mereka berada beberapa langkah dibelakang Sasuke yang sudah berhasil mengejar Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, bodoh. Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah melarangmu berbicara dengan orang asing?" tutur Sasuke saat mereka sudah keluar dan melangkah menuju tempat parkir.

"Orang tuaku mengirimku ke sekolah berasrama sejak _junior high._ Kalau aku tidak bicara dengan orang asing apa menurutmu aku akan bisa bertahan hidup, berengsek?"

"Kau tahu betul siapa 'orang asing' yang kumaksud, idiot."

"Kalau kau tahu bahwa aku tahu lalu kenapa kau masih menceramahiku seperti ini, _pervert?"_

 _"P-pervert?_ Hei, tarik kembali panggilanmu itu! Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan panggilan semacam itu pada kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Gaara, Konohamaru, Sasuke akan membayar semua minuman kita nanti. Kalian bisa minum sebanyak yang kalian mau karena besok adalah akhir pekan dan Sasuke tidak keberatan untuk menggunakan mobilnya untuk mengantar kalian pulang nanti!"

"Hei, _Dobe,_ berhenti melakukan hal-hal atas namaku! Hei, apa kau mendengarku? Hei!"

Konohamaru merendahkan pandangan kemudian menatap lelaki yang melangkah beriringan dengannya. Gaara menahan tawa saat melihat tatapan datar dan bosan dari sang pemuda dan mengangkat bahu.

Benar, ia memang sudah mengenal Naruto selama lebih dari lima tahun, tapi itu bukan berarti ia mengerti bagaimana Naruto bisa selalu menemukan cara untuk mengusir para wanita yang menaruh perhatian kepada Sasuke. Ia tidak mengerti bagiamana pemuda itu bisa melemparkan semua perkataan kasar dan menusuk kepada lelaki yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Naruto menjalani hubungannya dengan begitu santai, senang dan tenang tanpa terlihat seperti itu didepan para wanita itu.

Ia tidak mengerti banyak hal, tapi ia mengerti betul kalau genggaman tangan yang tersembunyi dibalik kedekatan tubuh kedua sosok yang melangkah didepannya adalah bukti bahwa hiburan yang selalu ia dapatkan setiapkali menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan kekasih itu tidak akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat—walaupun ia serius ingin menjambak rambut Sasuke, walaupun hanya satu kali, saat Uchiha itu menyerang sahabatnya tanpa mempedulikan keberadaannya sama sekali.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **End**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **A/N:** sebelum ada yang bertanya, yep, sepertinya saya akan membuat prekuel/sekuel untuk _oneshot_ ini (karena apa yang baru saya tulis terlalu pendek, haha).

 **p.s:** _Feel free to contact me at: askdotfm (slash) fandragonfly_


End file.
